


Batfam Headcanons & AU's

by thesmallgremlin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily (DCU), Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, batbros, batfam, batsiblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallgremlin/pseuds/thesmallgremlin
Summary: A bunch of headcanons and au's ( wow, title) about the bats that were in my head from quite a while and that I needed to write at some point, waiting for the ability of writing an actual text to come visit me again ^^
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. JASON TODD HC

• He owns a dog, her name's Laïla and she's a german-shepard. He rescued her after a drug bust, she belonged to the boss of the drug ring and was abused by him. When Jay got him down, he found himself returning at his place with a dog.

• There's also a street cat who took the habit to hang out in one of his safe-house, he called her "Margarida". It was only a matter of months before she actually decided that it was her home from now one. She goes along great with Laïla.

• He has massive ptsd (cause dying you know) and therefore suffer from severe insomnia and chronical depression.

• He get freaked out by loud obnoxious laughing, he's getting better but it's still to much for him sometimes.

• Same thing for the sound of metal against flesh, and explosions. His red hood helmet has a blocking sound option for everytime he makes something blow up or found himself near an explosion.

• He has trust issues since Sheila gave him to the Joker and Bruce didn't avenge him (for Jason it felt like the worst betrayal ever).

• Loud men voices can make him panic, he also doesn't handle well to be screamed at. Reminds him of Willis.

• Because of his poor childhood, he's a bit paranoid with food. He always make sure to have at least one ration of first necessity in every single one of his safe-house, and always carry snacks on him as a civilian and as red hood (wich is very practical when one of your dumb sibling forgot to eat. Again.)

• His hair were strawberry blond when he was a kid but they darkened so much with years that he doesn't even need to dye them to have them black anymore.  
He also have a white-strike because of trauma but he didn't felt the need to get rid of it.

• He dreams of getting a tatoo but he can't make himself show his body to a tatoo artist. To many scars.

• When he has nightmares, panic attacks or end up hurt, he always call Bruce "papa".

• He grew very close of Damian & Tim when Dick was in Spyral, actually taking the role of big brother of the family very seriously.

• He'll never admit it but he admired Dick a lot back when he was a kid and he actually still does.

• He's an amazing cook and will always take some time during the day for cooking something to himself or his family & friends. It's an activity that grounds and soothe him.

• He sings beautifully. What he loves the most are blues & jazz standards but he also sings along a couple of pop songs and learned some arabic lullabies to calm Damian after the kid's nightmares.

• He loves piano, he took classes back when he was a kid and living with Bruce, he started again when he came back from the dead but no one knows about it. His teacher is an old woman who stopped her solo carriere because of health problem, Jason & her became great friends.

• He listens to all type of music with a bit of prefrences for rock, jazz & classical. Some of his favorite artists are Ella Fitzgerald, Muse, Grandson, Mother Mother and Die Antword.  
For classical music, Liszt, Stravinsky and Chostakovitch are his go to.

• He's fluent in English, Portuguesh, Spanish, Arabic & Russian. He's also really good at french but he's not completely fluent yet.  
He often have entire conversations with Damian in arabic, especially when they speak badly about theire siblings, or when they want to prank them.  
He also tries to talk French with Dick often, asking him when he's not sure about a word or a sentence (it's also maybe because Dick once said it made him sad to not speak his mother tongue, but he won't admit it).

• His grand-mother on the side of his mom (not his biological one, fuck of Sheila, his real one) was a brazilian immigrant, so his mom often spoke to him in portuguesh wich made him bilingual really young.  
Therefore he's not latino by blood but was raised in latin culture.

• When he's alone with Alfred he calls him "grandpa" or "avò".  
Dick is mainly "hermão" or "dickhead", Tim "passarò" or "nerd", Damian "akhi" or "demon", Cass "sis" or "princess", Duke "sol" or "niño" and Steph "goldlilocks" or "niña".

• He's an absolute book worm. He read every single Virginia Woolf, has at least 5 posters of pride & prejudice ("Elizabeth Bennet is an absolute queen !"), knows almost all of Rimbaud's poetry by heart, declaim Shakespeare and Corneille in the shower and has a copy of " Do androids dream of electric sheep" by Philippe K. Dick in every single one of his safe-house.

• Since he's legally back from the dead, he goes to university in an ancient litterature course. He loves it.

• To gain some cash he gives english lessons to kids who're struggling at school.

• He'll always say the opposite but he loves his siblings and spending time with them.  
He goes to every dance recital of Cass and often spare with her, plays overwatch with Tim every night before patrol and take him to the arcade from time to time, go walk Laïla with Damian & Titus and stay around the kid when he practices his violin or draw, talk about books and tv shows with Duke along helping him with his homeworks when he needs it, binge watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. & Desperate Housewives with Steph and go by Blüdhaven as often as he can to grab some food with Dick.

• He has a huge sweet tooth and consume an unsafe amount of cafeine/sugary drinks throughout the day.

• He loves good and strong alcohool. When Bruce & him aren't in a fighting/brooding time they take a moment in the evening once a week to taste a good whisky or rhum.

• He knows the name of every single street-kid of Gotham and always make sure they're safe, trying to find them homes/shelters, giving them food and protection.  
They call him "uncle Hood".

• He can be awfully stubborn, harsh and violent, especially when he is in a bad place mentally. Though he tries to stay away from people when he's feeling bad.

• He's very secretive about his real thoughts and feelings, it's really hard to get him to open up.

• The lazarus pit did change stuff more than his built :  
\- he heals quicker than a regular personn  
\- he has an excellent eye-sight, even during the night  
\- his eyes glow in the dark  
\- he can hear a conversation taking place three floors away from him  
\- he can recognize someone by the smell only


	2. DICK GRAYSON HC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's turn !  
> TW : mention of self-harm and depression, please don't read it if it affects you, stay safe <3

• John Grayson had Romanian parents but he was born in France were he met Marie Martin (soon to be Marie Grayson).  
They both joined Haly's circus who turned mostly in america, after doing theire first years as trapeze artists in France.  
They had Dick 2 years before moving out from France so his mother tongue was french and he has both nationalities french and american.  
His father also spoke to him often in Romanian so when he was 5 years old, he was already fluent in French, English and Romanian.

• He doesn't have many occasions to speak french and even less romanian while he grows up and it's a bit depressing for him.  
He feels like he's forgetting his origins more and more.  
But Jason often wants to work on his french and insist that they speak it for a couple of hours wich make him incredibly happy.

• He owns a cat.  
A big, fluffy, old cat, who belonged to one of his neighbours who moved out and couldn't take her with them.  
Her name's "Cannelle". She's a sleepy, grumpy, ball of furr who eats to much and snore a bit but Dick loves her like she was her own child.  
And when it's hard to breath and think, and that he feels like the small walls of his place are closing over him, she's always here to ground him and comfort him, letting herself to be pet for hours and purring loudly while knocking her head lightely against his.

• He's an ugly crier, an absolute wreck with his cheeks turning red, snots and tears mixing on his face while he pours his heart out.

• He's an olympic level accrobat, when he was a teen he thought about participating to the J.O. but he never ended up going.  
Growing up he lost the desire to compete but he loves watching gym competitions and making comments about every single gymnast.

• In accrobatics his favorite thing is of course the trapeze ( and the circus ribbon, not many people know about that) but in gymnastic it's the parallel bars.

• He had an elephant plush that Bruce bought him when he came to the manor, because he was missing his real elephant from the circus, Zitka.  
He named the plush the same way and still have it on a shelf in his bedroom.

• The real Zitka died when Dick was 22. His family found him crying in the main living room of the manor, his phone in hand. It still hurts when he thinks about her.

• He is a big star wars fan, he watched every movie, read every book and played every game. He actually enjoyed the new movies (he ship finnpoe and reylo like hell) but "nothing's better than the original trilogy, I'll die for Han and Leïa".  
He has a R2D2 key-holder, Amy always nag him about it but he doesn't care because he loves his key-holder.

• He's an excellent dancer.  
He knows the waltz (obviously), the basics of tango, salsa, and rock.  
He also took classical dance and contemporary dance classes from middle school to university, he stopped for 2 years when he moved to Blüdhaven but he found a dance school for amateurs where he took back contemporary, he goes twice a week and he loves it.  
When he's with Cass they enjoy improvising. They want to take rock classes together.

• He suffers from major depression since the age of 14, but none of his siblings knew until Damian told them he was really worried about him and his unusuall recklessness in patrol.  
He has therapy and can have very long period without any bad thoughts though.

• The worst episode he had was after Jason's death where he has been diagnosed with psychotic depression ( major depression with hallucinations, desilusion and paranoia).  
He never had a relapse of this type of depression though.

• He's very strong to hide any signs of unwellness, you can't really say when he gives you a fake smile or a fake laugh, even Bruce can't always tell when Dick is lying about his mental health.

• When someone pressure him about it and he can't lie anymore, he usually make or say something really awfull to the personn. He hopes they will be mad/ hate him and stop caring about him.  
Tim was the first one to understand this habit and informed the family as well as Dick's close friends, so they will not back off the next time it'll happened.

• But when he's not in a depressive period, he really is sunshine & rainbows. He takes care of everyone, make sure no one forgot any obligations, and give the most amazing hugs on the planet, with compliments and encouragements spraid on top.

• Caring for people actually helps him a lot, it makes him feel usefull, competent, and he doesn't need to focus on his problems when he's taking care of those who belongs to others.  
Sometimes though he pushes it to the bad end of the spectrum, ignoring himself because he's to scared to take care of his problems and deflects by taking care of everyone except himself.

• He has ptsd from the events of Forever Evil.  
He can't swallow any pills anymore, he always open them up and take only the powder.  
He also can't sleep with anything heavy on his chest. When he was in Spyral he couldn't even have a blanket on top of him, now it's fine but one time Canelle decided to take a nap on his master : he had a full panic attack that he managed to stop after half an hour.

• He also has severe ptsd about his rape by Tarantula (and Mirage but he don't really acknowledge it). He never talked about it to anyone, not even Barbara or Donna.

• It's Jason who discovered it this time. The two boys were fighting against Scarecrow and Dick's rebreather malfunctioned, making him inhale fear toxin. Jason had to take care of him while he revived the scene again and again. When he woke up, Jay didn't pressure him to talk about it, he just told him that this situation wasn't okay and he needed help.  
In the news the next morning, Dick learned the death of Catalina Flores aka Tarantula, shot in her Blackgate cell.

• He's the embodiment of bisexuality, he loves men and women A LOT.  
He's not a Don Juan though, he needs to really know the personn to start a relationship, he'll flirt but will never do one night stands.

• When he falls in love, he falls in love hard. He's an hopeless romantic, almost naive and really idealistic, who'll start seeing himself getting married with his partner after 2 months of relation.  
He got hurt a lot because of that.

• He won't say it outloud but he consider Damian way more like his kid than his little brother. When Damian died, Bruce and him had an awfull fight and he lost it, screaming that "You're not the only one who lost a son !"

• He have an heavy guilt complex, mainly because of his parents death. He blames himself for theire death, Jason's, Wally's, Bruce's and Damian's death.  
If something goes wrong during a mission he'll always say it was his fault. That always make Jason and Damian really mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc Dick as half french cause, well, I'm french and he is my favourite, and his origins totaly fit with the idea so I was like, why not ?  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, if you have any questions I'll be super glad to answer :)  
> Thank you for reading and see you next time !

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I hope you still enjoyed it, some things might be not be very clear but it'll make more sense with the others hcs. Anyway, thank you so much for reading me <3  
> First thing I'm posting on ao3, makes me kinda nervous ^^' English is not my mother tongue so please feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes, and see you next chapter !


End file.
